Rebellious of a Certain Kind
by Kawind El Flako123
Summary: Scott was leading a normal pre/ teen life with his mom. But after he finds out that his dad isn't really his dad, violent events take place when a rebellious side of him comes out in his personal life. When his mom decides to send him to jail for a preview of his future, his ancestry comes to light. Set after TLO.
1. Another Day(I Wish)

Ch.1  
Scott Arminlo

Ok, let's get one thing straight! I'm not just some depressed or wimpy kid who has no friends so he just writes in a journal. That is not me at all! I'm just doing this because the therapist told me to.

Very likely story, yes, I know! But I haven't started writing in this journal until _after _my lessons were over.( Even though I never went to any of them) So you get treated to the full story! Yea!

I was born May 13, 1997 to Helena Kidler and Jim Arminlo. I'm 5' 11" weighing in at 145 lbs. with brown skin and black curly hair. I don't wear anything but jeans and non colorful t-shirts, and we live in Booneville, MS. But you don't want to hear anything about that, do you? Because if you're anything like me, you couldn't listen to someone else ramble on and on! So I'll skip to the good part.

Rufus isn't my real dad( Kind of a no brainer because my mom is white and I'm brown, and Rufus is white sooooo...), as I found out later in life, and after I found that out, things got...violent.

More often than usual, I'd get into fights with my mom over simple things like laundry and sweeping. Common stuff really. We'd forgive each other and then start another fight the next day!

Then I started my Junior year in high school. I was actually a good student, but nobody decided to hang out with me. Don't blame them! I made fun of teachers on a daily basis yet still didn't get suspended or anything. I guess everyone was just expecting this big blowup where the staff would ban me from every school district in Mississippi! Hah! That'd been the day!

Anyway, I usually didn't study, but I always had an excuse for certain things that I didn't do correctly and the teachers always listened, and I made the best grade possible on every test! Then, I had a calm streak. Everything was quiet and perfect for three months! I even thought that maybe everything was patched up with my mom! Well, it turned out, everything was building up to go wrong...

On January 14, 2013, I heard a knock at the door, " Coming!" I ran up to the door to be met by two guys from the police department, " Scott Arminlo?" I eyed them cautiously, " Yea, what is it?"

They didn't do anything other than cuff me, and put me in the back of their police car, " Hey! What the Hell's going on!?" Still nothing. " Hey! Is your mouth too full of donuts to speak?" All I heard was grumbling. " That's what I thought!" I tried my best to stay silent so I could listen to the conversation they were having, but over the sounds of the police radio going off, I couldn't hear a thing.

Finally, we arrived at the police station with no reason for why I was there, " Are you going to tell me know?" More grumbling! These guys were **_so _**not getting a tip! They thrust me through the door by my arm and threw me in a chair. " Sit." That was the first word(s) they'd said to me, " Hey! You're learnin' how to speak! I must be a better teacher than I thought!" One of the officers raised his hand threatening to slap me, but a familiar voice rang through the room, " **Lay a hand on him, and I'll sue your pants off!**"

I turned my head to see my mom walking through the front door, " Mom! What's going on, here? I'm just sitting at home and these neanderthals came in and abducted me!"

She shook her head, " No, I asked them to go get you." She kept explaining as she walked towards me, " I asked them to bring you here so we could address your rebellious problem." _What!? " _What do you mean ' **_rebellious problem' ?"_**Then my step dad walked in, " Don't get that tone with your mother!" I looked his way and sneered, " What do you care! You're not even my dad! "

" That's what I'm talking about! Right there! You're so quick to anger that you _refuse _to see reason! The only reason you're like that is because you're not used to people not agreeing with you..." He turned to look at Mom who nodded approval, " See? Even your own mother says so." I was speechless! My own mother was turning against me! My vision turned milky with as water filled my eyes. But they quickly dried up as they always do( I never cry).

" Why don't you all get a room!" The voice surprised me, but I turned back around and saw there were four or five other kids in there with me!

They were all surrounded by their parents, as well. But I looked at one guy in particular. He wore the same style as me except he was white, and I was brown. From the point I looked at him, I knew we were going to be the best of friends. " Why don't you mind your own business?" He smirked, " Well, if you didn't want me listening then you should have whispered. If that big mouth of yours has a whisper mode, that is..."

I was loving this guy more and more, " Why don't you just pay attention to your own problems!" He turned around, " Tch!" _What a douche! _I thought. I turned my head back to my parents who were nodding disapprovingly, but before they could say anything, the warden burst through the back door, " Alright juvenile delinquents, say good bye to your parents!" His glare turned darker, " You'll be staying with us for a few days! Parents, I suggest you

" What's he talkin' about, Mom? " She looked back at me, " This is what we were talking about when we said we were going to address you problem." If I had to hear ' problem' one more time, I was going to lose it! " But there's nothing wrong with me!"

Jim spoke up, " Son, please don't make it harder than it already is on your mother!" I retorted back, " Don't talk to me like I'm your _real_ so-!" I stopped and saw my mom wiping early tears from her face, " Scotty, " _Oh, man. Here it comes!, " _Please listen to your father. Don't make it harder than it has to be! We' ll see you in a few days; maybe you'll have changed for the better then..."

She picked up her purse and walked out, accompanied by Jim.

_Screwed over by my own damn parents! _The guy that I was arguing with earlier spoke up again after his parents left, " Awwww, family troubles?" He laughed, and I was about to speak up when the warden starting ranting again, " Alright you pansies take off your shoes and change into these clothes!" He tossed a pile of clothes towards us and all of the teens/ pre-teens groaned.

After we all changed, the warden barked more orders, " Alright, you all! You **are** going to get in a straight line. You **are **going to be quiet, and you **are **going to do as my staff and I say! Do we all understand each other?" Some of us mumbled in agreement; the others silently cursed at him under their breath.

" Good! Open the doors!" The back doors that he came out of automatically opened at his command. " Welcome to prison boys!" He walked in and we followed.

The guy that I'd been arguing with incidently happened to be in front of me so I told him exactly what I know he'd been thinking, " I really think he means: Welcome to Hell." I whispered so the warden wouldn't hear me. But the other guy apparently didn't think about it because he laughed out loud. Thank God the warden was old, otherwise, he would have been like white on rice( I'm not usually the one to use idioms.)!

As we walked, the warden explained what was going on, " I know what you all are thinking and here is the answer: You are all here by the request of your victimized parents!" _He did **not** just say " victimized!" _, " They wanted you here because they care for you. I can't say as such for you all!" This guy was sooo lucky that I was handcuffed! " This is a program to show you all what will happen if you keep doing what you're doing and abusing your parents! " This was a total rip- off from **Beyond Scared Straight**! If A&E found out, they were sooo getting sued!

We walked past the cells and the warden made us stop, " Analyze these criminals. Then, I want you all to do something for me: picture your face on their heads." None of the prisoners were paying attention to us, though. They were all beating up another guy in a corner. The sad thing was that the prison guards were doing nothing to help him.

" _Help me! Oh Go-! Please hel-!" _The guys screams tore through the silence of the hallway. They stopped beating him and split up across the room, still not paying attention to us.

I leaned my head in closer to get a good look at the man. He wasn't old looking. In fact, he looked like he could handle himself in a good little skirmish, but all those men ganging up on him really wasn't in his favor. His head was cracked open and he was bleeding everywhere. I looked at his legs and saw that he only had one, and the other was badly mangled. I started thinking about which fight made him lose his first leg, but the man sprang to life and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

Every syllable he spoke spat blood in my face, " _**Get...get...get out w-w-while you can, young demigod! You'll see s-soon enough; you a-and you- your friends! Hahahahahahahah!"** _The guards hit him in the head with their baton, and the old man was knocked unconscious, " Okay, that's enough!" They pulled me back to the line and we continued walking.

_Demigod? What's that? _ Confusion was only the first in the line of emotions and thoughts that I was going to feel in the duration of my visit to Hell.

* * *

**THIS IS PARTICULARY A FANFIC. THAT I'M EXCITED ABOUT BECAUSE I CREATED THIS CHARACTER FROM SCRATCH! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER FICT. WHO ARE YOU?   
****ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! KAWIND OUT!**


	2. First Quest

Chapter 2  
Percy Jackson

Man! I thought being the " national hero of the world" would get me off from doing chores and such. Well, names really don't mean jack to these people.

It was probably two days after the Titan War, and we were in the middle of reconstruction efforts. All of the adrenaline had already passed, and everyone was back to being their usual selves. The Ares cabin went back to fighting the Apollo cabin. The Demeter cabin went back to, well, planting flowers so they'd win cabin inspection. The Hephaestus cabin went back to making the camps weapons and remembering Beckendorf. The Aphrodite cabin began remembering Silena and hooking everyone they thought deserved to be together, together.

The Athena cabin was bustling as always. They were all absorbed in their leftover battle strategies from the war. Comparing, contrasting, revising, editing, etc. Dionysus cabin? Well, they were kind of under the radar at the moment. Nothing was really going on with them, besides regular activities and re-building... I think you all know what was going on with the Artemis cabin.

Then, we get to the Big Three! Of course, only two of the Big Three's cabins were actually built already sooooo... Anyway! Hera: No children! Zeus: No children! Poseidon: No child-! Op, wait. Almost forgot myself! What was I doing? Nothing besides being the jack of all trades at the camp. Wait, isn't that Hermes's job?

Speaking of the Hermes cabin, though, it became as packed as ever after the war. Apparently the gods _intended _on keeping their promise, and were now claiming their children! The reason that the Hermes cabin was packed, though, is the fact that the gods that the new demigods belonged to gods that we didn't have a cabin for!

Annabeth, aside from re-building Olympus, is also going to be taking some time to build new cabins, and I've never seen her happier during the many years that I've known her!

First on her list is the Hades cabin. Good thing, too! It wouldn't be right not to have a Hades cabin, but for Hades to be a part of the Big Three! Besides, maybe Nico would come around more if he had a place to actually go to.

Aside from that, we really were off to a great new start! Then, the first quest since the war came.

Chiron called the first Cabin leader meeting since before, well, you know... Everyone came, well, except Silena, Beckendorf, Micheal, and Castor. At least we got replacements for Beckendorf, Micheal, and Castor; the Aphrodite cabin fought among themselves trying to decide who was prettier or more handsome than the next person! Ugh! Disgusting!

Anyway, Clarisse had her usual position at the table: feet up, knife down. ' Nough said. I, of course, was the only person in my cabin so I was the leader. Annabeth was at the table with her laptop typing faster than I've seen most Blackjack devour sugar cubes! I would've told her to calm down and relax, but I figured that I didn't want a dagger in my face today! Connor and Travis kept begging Pollux to make strawberries for them to eat and he'd keep saying no, but he'd eventually give in and make a barrel full so they'd leave him alone. Demeter Cabin barely ever showed up for these meetings; I guess they just don't think that meetings that could decide the fate of the world as we know it are that important!

Anyway, Will Solace was making sure the Stolls didn't steal any of arrows by minimizing them and putting them inside of his ear. Like that'd help! Jake Mason was just sitting off to the side calmly laughing to himself. Can't blame him! It was kind of amusing yet comforting seeing how things were already back to normal!

The weirdest thing, though, was that even _Grover _showed up! He was supposed to be all the way in Africa or something trying to get the satyrs over there to water the ground more! But all he did was sit nervously beside me and eat ping pong balls covered with Cheez Whiz.

Chiron finally rolled into the room, " Quiet, children!" The Stolls walked over to the table and took a seat grumbling unhappily. " I'm sure Annabeth has already given you the details of why we are having this meeting..." He looked over at Annabeth who was absorbed in her laptop up until the moment he mentioned her name, " What?"

He face-palmed himself and wiped his face, clearly agitated, " I suppose not. Technology can only get you so far..." He gestured towards Grover who nodded and stood up.

" We all know that there has been a surplus of demigods in the past two days, " We all groaned, " Yea, well, that surplus is about to get bigger." Connor and Travis were the first to speak up, " AWW! Come on, Grover! We can't take more newbies than we already have! Do you _know how hard it is to make a bathroom schedule!?" _Chiron raised his hand to silence the complaints and nodded towards Grover who was nervously chewing on his shirt collar, " Okay, I understand that all these new demigods coming in is hectic for you guys, but Annabeth is currently in the process of making new cabins; right, Annabeth?" It took her maybe thirty-seconds, but she finally answered, " Yes, it will take me two to three weeks to finish all the construction. "

" Two to three _weeks?" _The Stolls didn't seem to happy about that. " Yes, two to three weeks! It's not like I can just make a cabin appear out of thin air! You are welcome to try, though_."  
_Clarisse finally spoke up, " Yea, that'll be the day! The Stoll brothers actually doing something by themselves! I've never seen a lazier bunch! Well, besides the Apollo..."

" Do you really want to start again, Clarisse?" Will spoke up, " We do _**way** _much more than sit on our asses and write poems!" He began to pull out his arrows and reach for his bow at the same time. Clarisse noticed his movement and smirked pulling her blade out of the table. " **CHILDREN, STOP THIS AT ONCE!**" The table shook with his voice resonating around the room.

Clarisse and Will slowly sat back down into their chairs keeping an eye on each other. Travis and Connor mumbled to themselves and sat back down. " Good, you may continue, Grover."

" Thanks, Chiron..." A couple of satyrs brought in a projector and set it on the table, " Thanks, guys!" Grover waved goodbye and they exited the room. The machine spat out the picture of the U.S." Okay! Here is what we're here for." He made a circle around the southeast portion of the map, " Southeast North America. Well, Mississippi and Tennessee to be exact." He pressed a button on the projector and it zoomed into the Southeast.

" There has been reports from local satyrs saying that there are very strange, yet powerful, half-bloods down there, " Pollux interrupted, " Wait, so why haven't they already tried to transport them here? "  
" Yea, well, the only alive satyrs are either old or young and cocky. Luckily, the ones in the South are old so they won't be interfering with what we're going to be doing."

My curiosity was climaxing, " And what exactly are we going to be doing?" Grover rolled his eyes, " We're going to have to send a group down there to retrieve them and safely transport them to camp." Jake Mason spoke up, " Well, I guess I might as well ask: Who's going?"

Chiron rolled to the front of the room, " I've already discussed with Grover and we both decided it needed to be the least affected and calm people to go. The past war has caused many people to become hot- headed and self-conscious of themselves. Think of this " expedition" as a little get away so your minds can calm themselves. You must remain unbiased and calm so therefore we chose Percy Jackson, " Clarisse groaned as she always does whenever my name is mentioned in something.  
He continued, " Next is Grover Underwood." Pollux spoke up next, " How come it has to be Grover? Doesn't he have a lot of other responsibilities being the new " Savior of Nature" or whatever?"

" He is going because he is the only one in the camp who can navigate through the humidity and greenery life of the South. Besides, Grover has agreed to this already. Never that, the final participant in Annabeth Chase." She jumped out of her seat, " WHAT!?" " Think of this as probation, Annabeth. I understand that you are rebuilding Olympus, and making new cabins, but while you are here, the gods instructed me to train young heroes like you. And I intend on doing so. You can work on plans in your free time."

Annabeth grumbled under her breath and sat back down after closing her laptop. " Good. Cabin leaders who are not to take part in the quest, please about your daily business. Quest participants, prepare and get ready to leave camp in thirty minutes!" He wheeled out of the room followed by Will, Clarisse, Pollux, and Travis and Connor.

I leaned up in my chair, " Back to the good ole' days, huh?"

* * *

**IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU'D READ  WHO ARE YOU. **

**THANKS YOU GUYS FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOURSELVES!**


	3. A Needed Interruption

Chapter 3  
Annabeth Chase

" Back to the good ole' days, huh?" was the thing I'd been waiting for someone to say for the past year! My life was a wreck after the war, and the only salvation I had was my laptop! It didn't die on me or sacrifice itself for someone else!

I was ecstatic when Zeus appointed me to re-build Olympus! It was my life-long dream, after all. So my post-war life has been dedicated to that so far. Even getting to the Counselor's meeting was a hassle with the laptop always with me!

But when Percy said, " Back to the good ole' days, huh?" My only response was, " Totally!" We all laughed besides Grover. He kept nervously chewing at a can while Percy and I laughed. But soon, Percy took notice of said behavior," What's eating you, Grover? " He immediately dropped the can and began acting all giddy like a preschooler!

" Oh, my gosh! I can't believe we're going on a mission together again!" Percy laughed at Grover's excitement, but it immediately got serious, " So how are we going to do this?" Percy pointed at the hologram that was still on the wall. There were only two spots and three of us.

" I guess we'll have to split up in an uneven number..." I was tapping my head thinking of who would go with who to where, but then I realized, " How about I go on my own to one of the spots and you two team up?" Percy immediately rejected the idea, " No! I can go by myself since I have Achilles Curse. I will be fine by myself; you pair with Grover." " Percy, it will be fine. I need a solo mission to clear my head a little, okay? All this, rebuilding Olympus and everything, is going to make me go insane so I need some time to breath in the fresh air by myself."

His face told me he didn't like it when I go off and do things by myself, " Okay then..." Grover then got up and pointed back at the projector, " So Percy and I will take the big spot in Mississippi where most of them are, and I guess Annabeth will take the smaller one in Tennessee."

I jumped up, " It's decided then!" I gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Packing wasn't that hard for me. But after I made my bed, I looked at my laptop wistfully reaching for it, but I immediately grabbed my bags and walked out of the cabin. Temptation wasn't going to get me, not that time! But each time I took a few steps away, I turned around to look back at my cabin, and finally, I reached Half-Blood Hill where Argus, Percy, and Grover were waiting for me. Grover was still chewing on a can, but he seemed much calmer than he had before. Percy nodded at Grover and he calmed down to where he stopped chewing on his can.

_There must have been an understanding between or something... _

Percy took my hand as we all walked down the slope to the van where our next quest would start.

* * *

We went through the same procedure as always: Argus drove us into New York, dropped us off at the Greyhound terminal, and drove off waving his hand out the window. We took a look at the Schedule Board and looked for a ride to Tennessee. Luckily, we found one and hopped on. The bus was empty, and when I say empty, I mean **emp-ty! **Usually that would set off red flares right away that something on this bus wasn't natural. But this time I knew exactly why: New Yorkers would have thought that Tennessee was full of idiots and mud-riders so they wouldn't come to a place where there was no way to make a profit!

It was better for us, though. No one being there gave us confirmation that there wasn't going to be a fight of some kind, and if there was, there would only be one person to protect and that was the driver.

We all sat on different rows, that way, in case something attacked us, we would be in a position to attack on all sides. But, it turned out we didn't need to; we rode in silence the whole time. There were no sneak attacks or Furies trying to kill us, just Percy, Grover, me, and the bus driver.

Since it looked like there was going to be a safe ride, Grover asked us to sit by him to go over the plan.

He pulled up a smaller projector and pressed the power button. A projection of Tennessee popped up, " Okay, guys. It looks like we'll be dropping you off first, Annabeth. This bus is going to Nashville, but the place you need to get to is Huntingdon. Do you think you can get there by yourself?" I rolled my eyes, " Of course I can! I'm not going to run into Hades, you know."

Grover just nodded and scrolled the projection over to down to Mississippi, " Okay, Percy. This is where we'll be going, Booneville, MS. The two cities are relatively the same distance from the Mississippi River so that will be our rendezvous point, Memphis, Tennessee. From there Percy should be able get us back to New York by the tributaries and river ways."

" Now you're making me sound like transportation!" He frowned sarcastically, but then the driver interrupted on the intercom, " _Excuse me passengers, but there will be a severe storm system passing through the Southeast shortly after we arrive in Tennessee. It is my intention to get you there safely so I must warn you that this bus is still shaky from being repaired..." _

" What happened to it?" Percy called back up to the front. The driver responded, " _Oh, you don't know? This bus was struck by lightning three years ago! After they repaired it, they changed it route and sent it on it's way." __  
_

It was hard to choke back my laugh, and it looked even harder with Percy and Grover! They were ready to fall in the floor! Percy stammered, " Ann-Ann-Annab-hahaha! Annabeth-ha! Answer the man!" Grover couldn't breath reaching at his neck trying to force air into it!

Finally, I regained enough air to answer him back, " Thank you...ha ha... for the update Mr..." He turned his head around and smiled, light showing through his eyes and teeth, " Apollo."

* * *

**CRAP...I'M SO SORRY I HAD TO CUT THIS ONE SHORT( PLOT REASONS). IT'S KIND OF HARD TO CONTINUE WITH THAT CHAPTER AFTER A BOMBSHELL LIKE THAT! ANYWAY, I'M GLAD TO BE BACK, AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! CRITICISM IS WELCOMED! KAWIND OUT!**


	4. Sun Warning

Chapter 4  
Grover Underwood

" Millions and millions of acres of wild land that I'm in charge of plus having control over my kind! Now, this pops up! At first, I loved the idea of taking Pan's place! I could finally carry out one of the many things I'd been trying to do my whole life! But since I first caught wind of this mission..." Percy just stared at me and talked in a low voice.

" Grover, calm down, man. Everything is gonna be fine! Don't worry about all that stuff. This is just a quest just like the old days: You, Annabeth, and I traveling together where something always goes wrong! That is what you should be focusing on! When it's peaceful and you feel comfortable, don't worry about your problems! Just relax, man, and everything will be fine. Now, I've gotta go pack. See you at the van!"

Percy walked out of the Big House with a wave leaving me to still worry about what was going on with this quest.

I had nothing to pack; everything I would need would be in nature and since we were going to the South, I could just get stuff down there. So I just sat at the Big House thinking.

There was something about that quest that's off! It's like when you're about to take a can out of the recycling bin when people have already told you not to! An ominous aura practically covered the quest. Even Chiron knew something was up. In fact, I didn't even come up with the quest; it was all Chiron! He had a dream of some sort, and decided to make a covered up quest to check it out.

Were we really going to bring a group of demigods to camp? Yes, this was a genuine mission. But this quest was connected in some way to Chiron's dream so he needed his most trusted campers to go.

In a way, that made me feel confident, but of when you think about it, Chiron's dreams are always complicated. How do I know that? Because his head is complicated so his dreams must be. And that's what made me scared.

Before I knew it, thirty minutes had already passed, and Percy was shouting my name. " Grover! Come on, man; time to go to Half-Blood Hill!" I slapped my face to focus, and grabbed a can out of the recycling bin. I walked out and joined Percy on the way to the hill. When we got there, he noticed me chewing on the can, and silently told me, " You don't need that." I dropped the can after Annabeth joined us and we all walked to the van together.

When we got on the Greyhound, old memories of the Kindly Ones attacking us on the bus sprang to life, and it wasn't setting well with me being already nervous. But luckily this time, nothing attacked us or tried to blow up the bus so I called Percy and Annabeth to come near me so we could go over the plan, but in the middle of going over it, we were interrupted by the driver over the intercom, " _Excuse me passengers, but there will be a severe storm system passing through the Southeast shortly after we arrive in Tennessee. It is my intention to get you there safely so I must warn you that this bus is still shaky from being repaired..."_

" What happened to it?" Percy called back up to the front. The driver responded, " _Oh, you don't know? This bus was struck by lightning three years ago! After they repaired it, they changed it's route and sent it on it's way." _I immediately felt my laughter spilling out of me! It brought back good memories and terrifying memories so I was crying tears of laughter _and_ fear!

I tried to reply, but I couldn't get enough air into my lungs to say something so I gave Annabeth a silent message through pleading eyes to answer before he thought we were dead!

Percy stammered, " Ann-Ann-Annab-hahaha! Annabeth-ha! Answer the man!" Annabeth took a deep enough breath in to respond, " Thank you...ha ha... for the update Mr..." She was trying to get him to say his name so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He finally finished her sentence with one word and a smile that still haunts me, " Apollo."

Immediately, nothing was funny anymore. When he said his name the bus's temperature went up ten degrees! Annabeth's and Percy's mouths dropped when he said his name, and felt like I wanted to jump out the window!

Apollo got up from the driver's seat and walked back to where we were. " W-w-wait! Who's driving the bus!?" He gave her a smile," Oh, don't worry. This is my Sun Chariot's auto-pilot mode. But that's not why I'm here, though it would make this easier for me... I'm here to warn you about your quest." Something about Apollo was off; he wasn't his usual flamboyant, playful self. Percy regained his focus, " But aren't gods not supposed to interfere with human and demigod problems?"

" But I'm not interfering with it. I'm just simply giving you a warning: _ **Give up your**** quest."**_This time, I asked the question, " And why would we do that?" He wiped his face with his hands, and began to rub his temples, " Because I have already seen what happens, and it doesn't look good for Camp Half-Blood in the end."

Percy asked, " Then why won't you just tell us what happens and we could prevent it!" " IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! That's why Camp Half-Blood has Rachel to be their/ your oracle! I can't tell you a prophecy that she already knows."

" Okay then, we'll just Iris message Chiron when we get down there, and if something's wrong we'll just turn around and go back." It really did seem that easy, but Apollo responded, " Okay, and what will you do if there is no light and mist for you to use?" Annabeth was ready to retort back, but shrunk back into her seat.

" What is it, Annabeth? " Percy wanted to know what she was thinking, and it couldn't have been good. " The storm system that will be passing through the South when we get there? " Apollo nodded, " It will be there for four days straight. No light will pass through the clouds, and the rain will be too hard to make an Iris message so-"

Annabeth finished the thought, " We'll be virtually cut off from the rest of the world." We sat in silence, processing what we would be getting in to without contact to and from Camp- Half Blood.

Finally, Percy broke the silence, " We're still going. This is a quest from Chiron and-" Apollo broke in, " Do you remember receiving a prophecy before you left?"

And that sent a shock down my spine, " We always receive a prophecy before each quest!"  
" I'm not asking that! _Did you receive a prophecy?_" His eyes began to glow a fiery red from his normal sun yellow.  
" No..."  
" And why do you think that is? "  
" Probably because there wasn't a prophecy?"  
" **You idiot! There is _always_ a prophecy!" **

" If you know why we didn't get a prophecy, then quit playing with us and tell us!" Percy apparently had had enough. " You didn't get a prophecy because this isn't a quest at all! It takes longer for a non-quest to get a prophecy than a real one! I'm guessing Chiron will be receiving on right around when we got to the South, and by then it will already be too late to contact you and pull you out of the South because of the storm!"

"Wait, what do you mean this isn't a real quest? Chiron put it together himself!" Apollo rolled his eyes," Chiron wasn't in his right mind when he made this quest! Something whispered in his head to make his dream a reality through this quest! A _**god**_ made this quest not Chiron! And he won't realize it until the prophecy comes in!"

Everything was fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. Apollo had just turned this quest on its stomach, and all I could think about was that we were still going. Apollo sighed, clearly tired of his own warning, " I'm giving you a choice. I'll let you borrow my chariot for a little while. There is a button beside the steering wheel that will take you back to Camp Half-Blood if you choose to use it, which I highly recommend. You can press it any time. If you still are stupid enough to continue the quest, just sit here and do nothing. The bus will continue on auto-pilot until you reach your destination. If at anytime during the quest you want to back out it will be there waiting for you to press the button... Goodbye, kids. And good luck."

With that, the sun-god erupted into a column, and we were faced with a choice that could either protect Camp Half-Blood or destroy it. I'd say this quest was off to a good start.

* * *

**I WAS SO ABSORBED IN TYPING THIS, I KEPT GOING FOR AN HOUR STRAIGHT, AND LOOK AT THE FINISHED PRODUCT! THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS LITTLE STORY O' MINE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER! Kawind OUT!**


	5. A Side of Death With Your Meal?

Chapter 5  
Scott Arminlo

Strangely, the crazy guy reminded me of my uncle Zak: booze, tobacco, and yammering on about nonsense. But I don't think my uncle was drunk enough to _ever_ say anything about a " demigod."

Yea, I heard about them in Cultural Studies back a school. Gods would shack up with mortals and they would have kids. Big whoop! Besides, I think I would've known if I was part godly because Jim would've been kissing my feet!

_Okay, apparently they hit this guy too hard in his head..._ The guards had pulled me back into line, but not soon after, the warden pulled me back out, " So how did you like that? Mr. Arminlo?"

" I'm not sure how much I liked that, but I'd really like it a lot if you stop breathing in my face." The warden didn't get mad. He just smiled, " You have a sharp tongue! That might get you somewhere in this world, but not in here." He pulled his identification card out, and flashed it in my face, " What does this say?"

_Crap! He got me! _I muttered under my breath, " I can't." The warden smirked, " What was that?! And I advise you to address me as " Sir." I sighed realizing that he won that round, " I can't read it, _sir." _

" And why would that be?" He smiled sarcastically. " Because I'm-"  
" That was a rhetorical question! " He then proceeded to get uncomfortably close to my left ear, " I know you're dyslexic, and if you think that you are running the show around here, think again. " He backed away from my head and screamed at everyone else, " Correct! This says I am the warden of this jail! No one is above me and everyone is below me! Is that **understood**!?"

He got the same response as last time: a few nods and a lot of muttered curses, " Now get back in line!" I calmly walked back over to the line. It didn't take a lot to make me mad; it just took a lot to make me physically take out that anger.

When no one was looking, the guy in front of me turned around, " So when are you two going to meet?"  
" Me and who?" He gave me a slick smile.  
" You and the warden! Didn't he ask you to marry him?" He looked like he was having a hard time keeping his laugh in so I kicked him in back of his leg to " help him out" , " HAHAHAHA!" _Jackpot. _

The warden didn't have any problem hearing that! He turned his head, and snarled at " Mr. Laughs-alot", " Is something funny to you Mr. Stephens? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I can move you up to the front so you can get a front row seat to the other inmates! We've gotten great comedic reviews!" He picked him up by the back of his jumpsuit and dropped him at the front of the line.

" Okay, you all! I'm sure you're all famished so I had our " chefs" prepare a five-star meal!" We walked into a huge room with metal...ish tables. " Sit down!" The rest of the officers just echoed him, " Yea, sit down!" " You heard the man!" " Quit dragging your feet, and sit down!"

" Just like I do the rest of the inmates, I expect you to eat the food, and you _will_ swallow it! We understand each other?" Again, nods and curses. Then, they brought " it" out. I call it "it" because that's what it was: "it". The guards practically dropped the trays in front of us, and went off somewhere to gloat about " how bad we were gonna break".

" It" in itself looked like a wasteland much like my stomach probably would look like after I ate "it". There may have been a little corn, some tomato, mashed potatoes, and I "think" chicken. My stomach roared in protest, but then, I looked to my side at everyone else. They just smiled at each other, giggling. Next thing I knew, they were eating their way to the bottom of their trays like pigs! I had "expectations", though! If the guards wanted us to act civilized, I was going to give them civilized.

I calmly picked up the fork, and picked the whole thing up with one scoop( which sadly, wasn't hard), held it to my mouth, and downed it. I'm afraid that I can't describe to you the exact feelings that I had after eating "it" mostly because, despite, the way it looked, it tasted like my favorite food: hamburger steak and gravy.

The taste reminded me of nostalgic times, and forced me to remember when I was a kid, but I shook out of it, " Finished." We all said at the same time. " Oh, don't be so pre-mature children! You still haven't had dessert!" The same guards brought out..." brownie squares"!

They weren't anything much. Just simple squares that looked like chocolate brownies in my eyes. _What's the harm? _I shrugged and popped the square in my mouth.

_Nothing so far..._After a few cautious chews, I swallowed and found myself feeling like a hippy!I mean, I was already feeling good, but after I ate the brownie, I was feeling _great! _Every bad feeling I had just went away! Of course, that could have meant one of two things: 1: They put drugs into my brownie or 2: Justin Bieber was dead.

Choice #2 was just too good to be true so 1 was just plain obvious! " Like the brownies, kids?" This time, all he got was nods, " Good! Now that you've eaten, let's have a chefs come out here, shall we?" He motioned towards the back of the room, and for some strange reason I said to myself, " Wait, this is a jail. We have only seen one jail cell, and even that didn't have many prisoners in it. Where are all the criminals at?!"

The doors in the direction of which the warden gestured to began to shake, and pretty soon, the screws were taking themselves out of the door's hinges! All of us delinquents tried to get up, but a guard was there to hold us down. Mr. Stephens spoke up, " Hey, is this part of the program!?"

The warden grinned, " Oh, this _is _the program!" What he said made no sense to me, but the way he said it is what freaked me out. I stared at the warden in disbelief of his change of character. His grayish hair was the same. He was still wearing that wannabe camouflage army general coat. He was still wearing sunshades with the bluish- purple tint. But his personality changed. He went from loud, confident, calm, and overpowering to loud, confident, overpowering, and **crazy**!

" What's wrong with you!" The warden looked at me with cold eyes that burned through his sunglasses, "_ I am malnourished so it is time to **eat my favorite dish: demigod. " ** _When the last syllable came out of his mouth, chaos broke loose. The door was shot off it's hinges as hundreds, and I mean **hundreds **of humanoid scorpions scuttled out from the exit.

They were crawling on the ceiling, the floor, the wall, you name it, and they were there! They were about the size of Jim, and he is 6' 2". Spikes protruded through their backs, and they had _tails._ The tails reminded me multiple spear tips glued together. They points were sharply refined and polished to shine and possibly ready to kill.

The scorpionoids shifted and re-positioned until the warden raised to his hand for silence, " Ms. Jennifer, Mr. Zane, Ms. Raquel[ Rock-kel], Mr. Scott, Mr. Matthew, and Mr. Kudjo...It certainly has been appetizing for me to reform you children( He barely did anything), but unfortunately, over the years, I have found out bad kids always taste better than good kids..." He stopped for a second, thinking to himself smiling the whole time. But while he was thinking, I was freaking.

_Wait! Did he just say " taste better"? _I looked off to my side at everyone else; they were all sweating their jumpsuits off! A few of them were trying to break the guards grip on them, but they were statues not moving an inch. The warden stopped dreaming and smiled, "_** Sick 'em!" ** _And suddenly, my life flashed before my eyes. From my first fight with my mom to me ending up in jail. It all just passed by in two seconds.

But, I always had thought my life would end with too words like " give up" or " he's dead" . Never once had it crossed my mind that I would die from a maniac saying " Sick 'em.". Even worse than that is the fact that it was all moving in slow motion for me.

The first scorpion man jumped into the air with his tail poised, eyes locked on me. All I could do was stare at him as he reached closer and closer to my face to the point where I could literally _feel _the blood lust coming off of him. He was just about to stab me clean through when a torrent of water passed clean in front of my face from my right, and blasted the scorpion to my left.

I looked over to my right to see a giant cavity in the wall where I'm guessing the water came from. I could hear the sound of rain pouring on the other side of the hole in the wall.

Two guys breathing heavy walked through the hole soaking wet. One in particular with black hair and sea-green eyes looked at me and said, " You better thank Zeus that it's raining! "

* * *

**A.N. **I going to speak honestly, here. I absolutely hate this chapter. Yea, I could read it, and it would pass for a good enough chapter where I wouldn't complain about anything. BUT I DON'T WANT THAT! I want a chapter where I think it's amazing, and there's so many things I want to praise it about, I can't put it into 1 review! That's the kind of chapter I wanted.

All this in short, I'm utterly disappointed in this chapter. But I'm writing this for you all, so tell me if you agree or disagree with my view on this chapter.

* Long sigh*

I'm sure many of you have already noticed that I've started on my sequel to Who Are You? I hope you all like it as I already do.

**Kawind** OUT!


	6. No Going Back

Chapter 6  
Percy Jackson

We all sat staring at the button beside the steering wheel. We all wanted to press it, I knew we did. So badly, we wanted to press it and just go home.

But for some reason that idea seemed stupid to me. We always took these kind of risks before so what had seemed different about this one? It was probably just the fact that Apollo himself told us not to go, and we usually don't get face-to-face contact with gods unless they're deciding on whether to kill us or to reward us.

But this time, a god was trying to save us! That fact alone was enough to scare us out of doing anything we'd done before, but I had the Curse of Achilles on my side. It had it's own dangers, though. Plus, Grover and Annabeth didn't have the same invincibility that I had so I had to keep them in mind, as well.

Grover got up and walked to the front bus, " Sorry, guys..." I immediately responded and jumped over the rows of seats to stop him, but Annabeth called out to me, " Percy! Stop." I looked back at her and started to retort but she just smiled, " Just sit down."

" But, Annabeth-!" She put her index finger to her lips and mouthed two words, " Sit down." My eyes averted back and forth from Annabeth to Grover until I couldn't object anymore and sat down, and I heard mumbling.

I heard Grover chanting. He hadn't pressed the button yet, but was towering over it threatening to press it, but he stood at the helm of the vehicle chanting a something that I couldn't understand the words for. And then, the Greyhound floored its speed to maximum, and the force was so great it ripped me through the seat I was sitting in and placed me at the exact seat I was sitting in beside Annabeth.

Annabeth and Grover hadn't moved from their places: Grover at the front and Annabeth in her seat, " What's he doing!?"

She just smiled, " This is a chant Grover was working on before he came and found Thalia, Luke, and I. He was still a rookie protector back then so his spells weren't that completed. So when we stole a car and tried to get us out of a fight, he tried using the spell, and it didn't work." Stories about Annabeth's run away days were always fun to hear because there was always something that I'd never heard, " But what does it do?"

" It gives a mode of transportation its full abilities times ten. Say we are in a car that can only go 60 mph. When this chant is activated, it can go 600 mph. "  
" Ok, but this is the Sun Chariot. It already travels at the speed of light. Magnified by ten it would-"

" You guys coming!?" Grover's voice sounded irritated, and immediately. We walked off the bus into a deserted town, and I felt compelled to look in the direction we had just come from.

The dirt road( formerly a paved road) was _burning. _Not just skid marks " burning" like in Back To the Future. I mean eternal-damnation, part of Hades " burning".

" Grover." He looked at me with tired eyes," Yes?" I pointed at the direction I was just looking, and he just shrugged and started walking, " Don't worry about it."

" But, but!" Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder, " Let's just go." Defeated, I walked beside Annabeth to a diner Grover picked out. Strangely enough, the diner was full of people chatting, carrying on. We decided to get seats at the counter, and we picked up a menu to order.

Grover's order wasn't any different from what it usually was, " I'd like the Cheese Enchiladas without beans." Next was mine, " I'll take a Cheeseburger with everything on it, and I guess you don't have any Blue Cokes do you?" The waitress shook her head, " I thought not..." Annabeth passed on the food. Apparently, she wasn't hungry.

As she was bringing out our food, Grover asked the waitress some questions, " So what's the town name?" The waitress was deep southern speaking, " Wish I knew! I could have bought bus tickets outta here, and I just got this job yesterday, hun."

" But we are in Tennessee, right?"  
" Yes, I guess so." She walked off back to the kitchen.  
" Well, Annabeth, this is you're stop!" I was just as confused as Annabeth looked!  
" How do you know this is my stop?!" Grover rolled his eyes.  
" Because the bus is set on auto-pilot so it automatically knows where to go without us guiding it. Apollo must have set it up that way. "

Annabeth thought on it, and finally agreed, " Ok. Well, are you two going to ditch the bus? I mean, will you be able to handle the tempation of pressing the button?"

Grover immediately answered, " Are you kidding!? Of course we can handle it! We are Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson! " Grover was selling it a little too sweet so I decided to water it down, " Of course there will be a lot of temptation on us, but I'm sure we'll be able to handle it. You have nothing to worry about, Annabeth." I grabbed Grover off of his shirt collar and started to drag him out half way still eating his 2nd Enchilada, " Just remember to get the kids and meet us at the Mississippi River!" Finally, we were out the door, and behind us, I could hear Annabeth furiously screaming, " Wait! Who's going to take the check!?"

After hearing that, Grover was already on the bus speaking his chant before I could take the first step onto the bus! I jumped in before the doors closed... and I was thrown out the front window due to an emergency stop.

Cold rain water was the first thing I felt before I hit my face on the cold, wet pavement. When I gathered the brain power to stand up, I was met by Grover screaming at me, " Percy! Dodge!" Then, my first five minutes in good ole' Mississippi consisted of dodging cars ( that didn't have their headlights on)in pitch black darkness, " Grover! Do something!" I wasn't scared of getting hit by the cars; I was scared of what would happen to the people inside of the cars. Because only one group of people were going to get hurt, and it wasn't going to be me.

" Ok, let me try something!" Next thing I knew, a bomb went off! I heard panic from people screaming throughout the streets. Whatever happened happened gave off enough light that I could see like it was daylight, and the funny thing was is that it felt just as natural!

Everybody stopped their cars and ran away in terror. I turned my head to look at Grover, " I don't know what you did, but-" Then I realized the Sun Chariot was on fire.

Now, I know that it's normal for it to be on fire. It's the Sun Chariot after all! It practically is the Sun! But, the Sun is the hottest thing in the Solar System. And if the Sun Chariot practically is the Sun...

Grover popped his head out of the doors, " Did that help!?" Suddenly, a disgusting glob of brick colored liquid fell on Grover's head, " What_ is this!?_" I then realized a crucial fact about the Sun Chariot: ** It's as hot as the Sun.**

All of the buildings around the bus were literally _melting_ under the extreme heat of the bus, " Grover! Turn it off! " The blaze died down, and we were suddenly back to darkness.

Grover ran over to me and helped me steady myself, " This definitely wouldn't make my top 10 vacation places!" Grover joked, but this place was no joke. We would have no communication with the camp for days and we couldn't afford to stay in the same area for days on end waiting for the storm to pass. There was no turning back. This was do or die for us.

" But I seriously don't get this storm! I mean, I've heard of storms in New York making it dark, but here it's ridiculous!" We tried walking out the road in case other cars came by, " It's probably Zeus. If Apollo didn't want us to pick up these kids, then Zeus _**definitely** _doesn't want us to..." At the mention of his name, thunder boomed, and the lightning count increased.

He must have been going all out for this sabotage, but the strangest thing was that there wasn't any wind. I have never heard of a storm that doesn't have wind! And then it hit me, " Grover do you smell that!?"

Grover lifted his head, and took a long sniff and look around, " Monsters. A lot of them, too!"  
" They must have found the half-bloods before we did!" We broke out in a dead run towards the cluster, and we reached a tall-ish looking jail. I looked nervously at Grover and he nodded, " And so it begins!"

I gathered up as much water from the rain as I could and concentrated it into a torrent. Finally, I fired it into the wall of the building, and by the looks of what was going on, not a moment too soon! A kid was about to get his face ripped right off, and I was actually a little shaken by that picture, but I blew it off by saying, " You better thank Zeus that it's raining! " The room was silent as everyone was staring at the goat and the boy who just burst through the wall with a magic river of water. But the silence didn't last long, " Ah! Perseus Jackson! Nice to see you again!"

The voice sounded familiar, but at the time I couldn't pick up on it! I looked straight ahead to see a familiar figure, as well. Buzz cut, army suit, stiff and rigid with polished shoes, and the thing that really got me going was his heterochromatic blue and brown eyes behind his sunglasses, " So how's your girlfriend, ' Percy'? I heard she got _stabbed _because of you..."

I knew what he was trying to do, but it wasn't going to work on me, " Dr. Thorn!? It's so nice to hear from you again! "

* * *

**A.N. **Ummmm, to me, this was better than the last chapter by a long shot. But of course I'm typing these to get feedback from you guys so a few new reviews would be nice! I'm sorry it was a little fast paced( I'm pretty sure all of my chapters are though). *Sigh*

Anyway, in movie news, Marvel has already announce that there _**will** _be an Avengers 2 and Avengers 3! Both of which, Robert Downey Jr. has agreed to reprise his role as Iron Man in both movies!

** *Spoiler*** : Do not read if you haven't watched Iron Man 3. It's kind of a shock that Iron Man will be in the Avengers because he destroyed all of his suits, and now all he has left is his burnt to pieces machines! I can't wait to see what happens!

As always, thanks for reading, and please read my other stories, too!( And please review)

Kawind OUT!


	7. Being a Waitress Paid Off

**A.N. **Still only 4 reviews, huh? Oh, well. I suppose I can't make you all review on here... Besides, I completely understand! I only have 7 chapters up!

* * *

Chapter 7  
Annabeth Chase

A _god _was telling us not to go on a quest. In many ways, I was flattered, but in others, I was worried. I have no idea why I was worried, but I assume it was because it was Apollo who was telling us not to go. After all, he's the god that pretty much created the Oracle of Delphi where we get all of our prophecies, and those prophecies quite literally mean life or death. So if something was going to go wrong, he'd know it, and knowing that made me want to press the button that could wisk us away from this suicidal quest.

But was that going to stop us? I thought not! I looked at Grover staring at the button at the front of the bus and whispered in his ear, " Use the chant."

He snapped out of his stupor and blinked at me wide-eyed, " You know I haven't used that disaster since back then! It probably won't even work!"  
" If you don't quit whining and get up there! If you use it, we won't have to worry about anyone pressing the button because we'll already be too far into the quest to turn back around!" "Ok, but if this bus breaks down, you're explaining it to Apollo and the rest of the Earth!" Grover rolled his eyes at me and got up to walk to the front of the bus, " Sorry, guys..." I knew that was just an early apology in the incident of the bus quitting on us or even worse, blowing up.

Of course, Percy being the worry wort that he usually is got up to stop Grover probably because he thought that he was going to press the button. But I knew exactly what to say, " Percy! Stop!" He spun around to see me with a smile that I would usually wear when I was stubborn enough to act cutesy, " Just sit down." Of course, he's stubborn also so he stammered, " But Annabeth-!"

I put my finger to my lips and mouthed, " Sit down." Lucky for him, he sat down and let Grover continue with the chant, and that was when we arrived at our first destination. And of course, Grover wanted food so the first place we went was the local diner, but the aura there was just impure! I swear I thought I was walking through a bayou in Louisiana! The air was hot, it felt wet and sticky, and everything echoed like we were in a chamber of some kind even though we were in a very small building!

But the amazing thing was, the building was _clean! _I mean, yea, it was packed and the people in there were total slobs, but the building itself was clean enough where it would pass as an amateur fine dining restaurant! So while Percy and Grover ordered their food and ate, I was observing.

Every time some slob threw his trash on the ground, the stuff just plain vanished! No, it didn't disappear behind another piece of trash; it just _vanished. _The floor remained spotless.

But Percy and Grover being who they are, the only one who noticed it was me, " Well, Annabeth, this is your stop!" He caught me in mid-thought so I blurted out," How do you know this is my stop!?"  
" Because the bus is set on auto-pilot so it automatically knows where to go without us guiding it. Apollo must have set it up that way. " And that was the end of that.

I purposely didn't tell the two idiots about the weird stuff going on because I didn't want their help with my side of the mission. If I couldn't do it myself, I wasn't going to do it all.

Then came the question of the bus. Percy and Grover argued that they had complete control over the temptation of the button...and then they ditched me, " Wait, who's going to take the check?!" I ran outside just in time to see burning skid marks on the road.

And then my heart sank when I heard the dissatisfied sound of the waitresses's feet tapping against the floor. I turned around with an embarrassed smile on my face, " I guess I'm paying, huh?" The woman didn't move a muscle; she just stared at me with a look that just oozed ' Pay me or I will seriously hurt you.' So I stuck my hand in my pocket to find only to find some pocket lint and a few golden drachma, but I highly doubted that she'd take the drachma so I pulled out the lint, " Is this going to cover it?" The woman just sighed and curled her finger telling me to go back inside with her.

I thought the worst thing she could to me was to turn me into the police, but even the police couldn't catch me so I was okay with that. But what she had for me was even worse: She gave me her job. The cleaning, the serving, the EVERYTHING, " Oh, don't look so horrified, hun. I was about to close out in about a few hours so you should be fine..." She went off to the back and changed out of her maid outfit, " Just put this on over your regular clothes, and when you're done just change out, got it?" I nodded even though I had no intention of staying there whatsoever, " Ok, don't forget to lock up!" Then she walked out the front door of the magical diner leaving me with a bunch of slobs and her job for the night.

" Hey, Girl! Can I get some service over here?!" Like I said I had no intention of staying in that building any longer than what I 'd already stayed, but like I said: it was a magical diner in a town where I was looking for demigods! If there was any place to look for them, I would at least find a clue there!

I swallowed my pride and put on a scowl, " Yea! What're you needin'?!" And then the next two and half-hours just passed by me in a blur! I served food, took orders, got into fights( totally not my fault[ Australia being a bigger threat than Russia? Seriously!?]), and sadly nothing out of the ordinary happened. Of course, trash still disappeared, but nothing more than that, but then, the Sheriff and his buddies walked into the building, " Hey, Miss, I believe me and my boys would like a slice of rhubarb pie!" All of his deputees nodded in agreement, " Ok, then! " I turned to the back, " Hey, Rob! I'm gonna need seven rhubarb pies, " I looked back at the sheriff, "...on the house! "

The department all cheered as I got a round of applause, " Best damned waitress to ever be in this diner!"  
" Anything for the sheriff and his boys! " After that, they didn't say anything else which surprised me because I'm sure they hadn't seen me before, but I didn't argue; I just stood around waiting for something else to happen.

And then the fuzz started talking, " Hey, Sheriff, we still going down by the creek to get those children?" The man was trying to whisper, but he was talking loud enough for me to hear, " Yea, those troublemakers are gonna learn today! We've given them all warnings, and they've continued to rebel. " Then another one joked, " There's only four of them, and yet, they're so much trouble! "  
" But as I said: They're gonna learn today!" Then they got up, gave me some** VERY** gracious tips, put on their hats, and left. Thus, being a waitress had been proven that it was worth it, " Ok, you guys the diner is now closed so I suggest you all go home to your families or livestock or whatever you have!"  
" But the lunchroom doesn't close for another half-hour!"  
I found it weird he called the place a " lunchroom, " Well, I was left in charge so if you have a problem with it, you can take it out with the other waitress!"

I pushed them all out, and locked the door behind them. Apparently, Rob had heard when I said, " diner" and " closed" because he was already gone, but that was totally okay with me! My next move was slipping out the back door, and tailing the policemen to the "creek" to find those demigods, but unfortunately, I had no way of keeping up with them, and then it hit me. I burst out the back door to see a couple of motorcycles sitting in the back, " Yes! I knew at least one of those people were bikers!"

I hopped on one and switched on the key, and immediately after, I heard the police sirens going down the road, and luckily they weren't after me! The bike roared to life, and I pulled out behind them. But immediately after, I almost ran into the line of trees beside the road; it was **pitch black!** It wasn't raining like Apollo said, but it was dark outside!

Even in light of that, I was still able to tail them for a good minute or two, but then, " Ms. Annabeth Chase!" A line of men blocked my way of following the police, and something about them seemed weird, " You're the guys from the diner!"  
" Oh, I do believe we are ma'am! But, Ms. Chase, I'm afraid we can't let you pass us at this point."  
" Oh, and I'm afraid you will!" These guys were seeming more and more unnatural every second I was there, but for every second I was there, I was losing the police, and then I was losing the demigods.  
" Ms. Chase, do you know who we are? " That's when I realized that I was literally under the lamplight on this black road, " I suppose you're not just Tennessee countrymen are you?"  
That's when they stepped up to me face to face under the lamp light, and I finally realized what was going on and what was going to happen. Their ripped uniforms and half-dead appearances said it all, " We are from the Tennessee Militia under the command of the Confederate States of America, and from the orders of his lordship,** Lord Ares has requested we stop you at all costs."**

* * *

**A.N.** I'm feeling the story flowing through my fingertips for this story, now! No more writers block for me hopefully! Now, if you excuse me, I have to come up with more things to surprise you all with! Good night for me: 10: 33 p.m!

Kawind OUT!


	8. Thorns Kill Easy

**A.N. **Alright, I understand where you're coming from and she does kind of sound like that. But I think you're kind of over exaggerating when you said that she's treating Percy like a b****. That's way too far to say that she's acting a little less lovey dovey with him. I'm sorry I don't totally flow Percabeth from my fingertips, and I'm also not good with relationships so you can't blame me for not having her kissing his toes and tossing his salad, okay?

* * *

Chapter 8:  
Grover Underwood

Why did it have to be Dr. Thorn? The _manticore _Dr. Thorn? I would have been fine with the Minotaur or Medusa, but Dr. Thorn?! Wait, I take back what I said about Medusa, she can rot in Tartarus.

And even if I was the new " Protector of the Wild" monsters still scare the Hypno out of me! Plus, it was Dr. Thorn! He had no ties with humans or any gods, in fact, he hated them both! So nothing held him back from totally annihilating the world, well, except us, " So I guess you're not too fond of the phrase " reforming in Tartarus" are you Thorn?" I could tell there was anger in his voice from the fact that Dr. Thorn had taken a very short time to reform.

" Oh, angry are we, Mr. Jackson? But in fact, I am fluently fond of the phrase only because I'm the one who usually teaches the crash course!" He pounced towards Percy, but Percy just moved his hand in the same motion he usually used to sweep his opponents away with water, except this time all he did was sweep away air, " Percy, look out!" He took my warning immediately and ducked, but the manticore's tail caught Percy by his shirt and pinned him to the wall, " You see, I've learned from a lot of the mishaps I made when I was alive before. The number thing I learned how to do was: **how to kill you. " **Percy's eyes widened because he must have realized that Dr. Thorn might just know where his Achilles Heel is, but I wouldn't have that.

I pulled out my flute and played a few notes. Next thing Dr. Thorn knew, a tree trunk was implanted on his face opposite the wall from Percy! Percy, immediately reacted and dropped from the wall and ran straight for the stuck Dr. Thorn, pulled out Riptide and slashed the Dr.s midsection clean off. Gold dust exploded from the wound and by then, even a _doctor _couldn't save the _Dr. _( Get it!?), " Talk about a crash course! That was the easiest class I've ever had to pass! " Percy gave me a high five, but then a spike appeared right at our feet.

We both slowly rose our heads to see the legion of manticores that now had no leader. No leader meant no organization, no order, _no mercy, _I gulped down fear at that very moment, " Percy, you can handle them right?"  
" Yea, right! Did you see what happened to me earlier?!" That sealed it. We were doomed, so to prolong our demise, I spoke in a low tone, " Percy, we're going to make a run for it. Get close to the kids, and when I say go, we're going to run for our sorry lives got it?" He nodded his head obviously knowing we couldn't win this fight.

I watched as Percy took short and slow steps towards the group of completely freaked out demigods, and he whispered something to them. When he was done and he gave me the thumbs up, " Now, it's time for me to work my magic..." I knew that I would have a very small window of time to complete the chant and an even shorter amount of time to get out of the building! But even in light of that, it would still give us some time and that was all we needed: **some time**.

My flute was already to my lips as I screamed, " Go!" and played the notes that would start a frenzy of chaos. Percy and the others sprinted for the hole in the wall as the manticores shot spikes at us and moved in on me, and when they were about a yard away from me, a giant wall of vines and poison ivy sprouted from the floor, and caught some manticores, but the others were just blocked from reaching us.

As soon as I saw the wall, though, I was gone! I had actually ran past Percy before they even left the building, " Come on you guys! We'll take the Sun Chariot!" Percy just stared at me, " We can't do that! Even if we leave, Annabeth is still in Tennessee! "

And it hit me: I was really just about to leave Annabeth, " Ok... Let me think!"  
We kept running until I saw a sewer plate on the street, " We're going in there!"  
" You know even the sewer doesn't smell bad enough to mask all of our demigod smell!"  
" It's better than nothing isn't it?! If we keep running they're going to catch up with us, anyway!" Percy just nodded which looked like a dog wagging off its water with the rain coming down and everything, " Help me move it!"  
I bent over and pushed the thing out-of-the-way, and I could literally feel the manticores claws pounding on the pavement somewhere behind us, " Everyone, hurry up and get in!" Hearing that, no one bothered taking the stairs; we all just jumped straight into the abysmal cavern. I came last, though, so I pulled the top back over as soon as the manticores ran straight over our heads.

" Everyone stay quiet!" The pounding continued for ten very long and excruciating minutes, but finally, it subsided, and we were safe...for that point in time at least.

I climbed down the ladder to see a lot of tired faces, but I only needed to talk to one of them, " Percy, what happened up there!? That's never happened before has it? I mean, you've been able to use water since you came to camp!"  
" Grover just calm down and breathe for a second! It's probably just exhaustion. I got thrown out the front window of the Sun Chariot remember? It's me, so just relax!" I had no idea how he was calm. We had just literally dodged a legion of manticores that would've killed us on sight! Yet, he was cool as a cucumber! But if I argued with him, he just dodge the question.

" I will, but what about them?" I pointed to the five new demigods camp was going to get, " They're terrified out of their minds!" But two of them stood up completely outraged, " What the hell was that!? We're just eating our food and then we're about to get eaten!? And who are you two?"

One of them was a mixed kid with curly hair, obviously rebellious from his attitude. The one standing beside him was just about the same height as him, but this one was white and he had a cowlick. But all in all, they were brothers from two different lives, " I am Grover Underwood and this is Percy Jackson, and we're here to take you to Camp Half-Blood."

And that was when I learned that sometimes saying nothing says everything. Why do I say that? " What's Camp Half-Blood?" " What happened back there?" " What's your zodiac?" " Where is Camp Half-Blood?" " What are you?" They all seemed to be asking their questions at the same time and it became so overwhelming I felt like I would Panic again!

I looked at Percy to see if he had any ideas, " I don't know why you're looking at me! You're the ' protector'! You've done this before!"  
" But I haven't done it in so long!"  
" Well, don't you have some chant you can use and explain it to them?" I hate it when he's right... A chant that the elders used to use on new protectors to give them a quick round of information on the world from their own memories, and I had absolutely no idea if it would work on half-bloods. It wouldn't have hurt to try, though.

My flute was raised to my mouth and I blew three notes: An F, G flat, and a C. You wouldn't normally hear those notes on a flute, but as you now, we live in a world of Greek mythology. " Normal" isn't an option.

Anyway, all five demigods fainted, and that's when I realized I'd made a mistake. The elders only used it on satyr's because they could stand the magic and stay awake long enough for the chant to take effect. Demigods don't have that luxury. They will faint when magic like that enters their cerebrum cortex at a fast pace like that, " Don't worry, Percy. They'll wake up sooner or later, and then, we'll be able to leave."  
" Yea, but you know, we have to get to the Mississippi River and meet up with Annabeth."  
" Well, that plan won't work if you won't work if you can't get us there! Now, you get some rest, we're leaving as soon as they wake up, and I'm guessing it will be in about another hour..."

Percy had no argument. Of course, how could you? My plan was solid, and as much as he hated it, it all depended on Percy. But in the case that Percy's water failed him again, we were probably going to be in the South for a while.

* * *

**A.N. **For all of you who read my other story **Who Are You?** The sequel to said story is out and it's name is** Death Rides On a Storm **I'm two chapters strong on it, and I'm hoping to make it many more!  
While I was typing this chapter( I started it 7-10-13 and it's still 7-10-13!), I typed for a half- hour straight and before I knew it, I already had about 977 characters on it! I actually got a little scared that my laptop was freaking out and it wouldn't save all the work I had already done! But, this chapter is still here, and it's not going anywhere!


End file.
